


Shigatsu Baka

by malurette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: April Fools' Day, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pranks, toy ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est Sakura qui est née un premier avril mais c'est Yamazaki qui passe son temps à inventer des canulars.<br/>EDIT: ajout d'une seconde vignette, sur les réactions de Chiharu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poisson d'avril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Shigatsu baka_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
>  **Personnages :** Yamazaki Takashi, les autres élèves de l’école de Tomoeda  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « icthyologie » pour 31_jours (1er avril ‘12)  
>  **Prompt :** le 1er avril c’est le jour des persos de CLAMP ?  
>  **Notes :** après recherches, il apparaîtrait que le tradition des blagues du 1er avril soit pas mal suivie au Japon ? si c’est bien le cas, ça m’arrange comme ça !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Avec Yamazaki, c’est tous les jours le premier avril. (Et, pas au sens où il adorerait Sakura et fêterait tous les autres jours de l’année son non-anniversaire. Ça n’est pas son genre. Pour ça, il y a Tomoyo. Dans une paire d’années, Shaolan en fera presque autant. D’ici là, Yamazaki les imitera peut-être mais en faveur de Chiharu. Enfin bref.)

Il perpétue un premier avril à la façon marrante : avec des histoires à dormir debout qu’il présente comme vérité scientifique prouvée. Et pire, entre ses bobards trop évidents, certains sont parfois étrangement crédibles ! Allez donc vous y retrouver...


	2. Un drôle de jeu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La réaction classique de Chiharu aux bobards de Yamazaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ça n’est qu’un jeu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** CardCaptor Sakura  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yamazaki Takashi(/)Mihara Chiharu  
>  **Genre :** un peu de tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors Loki appuya sur le bouton, un éclat de rire au bout des lèvres. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril)  
> \+ CLAMP Day (1er avril)  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** c’est un peu vache comme relation ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un éclat de rire au bout des lèvres, Yamazaki se laisse complaisamment secouer par Chiharu. Il aime bien ce jeu, en fait. Inventer des histoires juste parce que, ça lui vient comme ça, voir qui le croira et jusqu’à quel point, profiter de la réaction des autres… et il ne se sent même plus coupable de mettre Chiharu en colère. Il sait que ça n’est pas si grave.

Et puis surtout, surtout… ça leur donne un prétexte pour qu’elle attrape sa chemise voire qu’elle mette ses mains autour de son cou, ce qui n’est pas censé arriver en temps normal.


End file.
